miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mayura (Dzień Bohaterów - część 2)/Transkrypt
Królowa Wizji: Macie rację, to informacje. Dziękuję, że oglądacie nasz wyjątkowy program. To jedyna okazja, żeby obserwować zwycięstwo naszego przywódcy Szkarłatnego Władcy. Tłum: Szkarłatny Władca! Szkarłatny Władca! Szkarłatny Władca! Królowa Wizji: Dzisiejszy dzień ogłaszamy Dniem Złoczyńców. Tłum: Szkarłatny Władca! Asystura: Już czas, Szkarłatny Władco. Tłum: Szkarłatny Władca! Szkarłatny Władca: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, wyczuwam w pobliżu waszą obecność. Jeśli chcecie ocalić Paryż i jego mieszkańców, to daję wam ostatnią szansę. Poddajcie się i oddajcie mi swoje Miracula. Czarny Kot: Zdradzisz, co myślisz, kropeczko? Biedronka: On to musiał już planować od bardzo dawna. A my? My nie jesteśmy na to gotowi. Czarny Kot: Właśnie, że jesteśmy. Już kiedyś z nimi walczyliśmy, a teraz jest nas aż pięcioro. Biedronka: Jeśli chcemy wygrać, musimy pokonać Władcę Ciem, chociaż jeszcze nigdy z nim nie walczyliśmy. Władco Ciem, musisz się zadowolić iluzją Lisicy, bo prawdziwa Biedronka nigdy nie odda ci Miraculum. Czarny Kot: My mamy lepszą propozycję. Ty nam oddaj swoje Miraculum. Pancernik: Choć masz armię opętaną akumą wojowników… Ruda Kitka: …to drużyna super-bohaterów im się nie pokłoni. Królowa Pszczół: I będziesz żałował, że w ogóle założyłeś ten totalnie żałosny kostium. Szkarłatny Władca: Cha, cha, cha, cha. Rozumiem, że chcecie walczyć. Więc proszę bardzo. Diablo Rocmanie, Melobestio, muzyka! Diablo Rockman: Ostre solo! Królowa Wizji: I zaczęło się. Igermodna armia ruszyła, by zmiażdżyć żałosnych posiadaczy Miraculum. Biedronka: Nie zapomnijcie o naszym celu! Musimy dopaść Władcę Ciem. Czarny Kot: Czyli plan mamy prosty. Atakujemy złego szefa. Ruda Kitka: Na niego. Pancernik: Osłaniam cię. Królowa Pszczół: Możesz na mnie liczyć, Biedronko. Nawałnica: Cyklon! Faraon: Orusie, daj mi skrzydła! Nawałnica: Błyskawica! Biedronka: Pancerniku, tarcza! Dla Czarnego Kota te miecze to jakiś żart. Pokaż im co potrafisz. Królowo Pszczół, wisiorek Faraona! Czarny Kot: Nieźle. Biedronka: Ruda Kitko, ratunek! Ruda Kitka: Dobry cel, Chloé! Rose: Nie! Królowa Pszczół: Królowa Pszczół już się tym zajmie. Czarny Kot: Tworzymy fajną drużynę. Biedronka: Całkiem niezłą, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Szkarłatny Władca: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z naszym planem. Asystura: Rozkoszne uczucie. Da się uwierzyć, że mają szansę na wygraną, podczas gdy przyszłe losy już są rozstrzygnięte. Szkarłatny Władca: Twoja kolej Mroczny Amorze. André: Mieszkańcy Paryża! Jak nasi super-bohaterowie, nigdy nie poddajmy się tyranią zła. Wspólnie to przetrwamy! Wspólnie zwyciężymy! Ee-e… tak, skarbie? Audrey: Dlaczego tak długo? Możesz się pośpieszyć, André? André: O tak, tak, skarbie. Już idę. A teraz będę kierował obroną Paryża. Z pokładu helikoptera. Dziękuję.; Audrey, kochanie, gdzie… gdzie jest Chloé? Audrey: Przypuszczam, że znów bawi się w super-bohaterkę. André: Mojej córce nie wolno bawić się w te bzdury. Audrey: To niedopuszczalne, totalnie niedopuszczalne! Lokaj: Mademoiselle musi ponieść karę. Szkarłatny Władca: Doskonale, Mroczny Amorze. Rodzina Bourgeois przystępuje do wykonania mojego planu. Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha. Królowo Stylu, Dyktatyranie, Misiu Goryczku, Chloé nigdy nie robi tego, co obiecuje? Teraz daję wam moc wymierzenia jej odpowiedniej kary. Nawałnica: Nadchodzi zła pogoda! Czarny Kot: Twoja prognoza się nie sprawdza, królowo lodu. Biedronka: Już koniec atakowania niewinnych mieszkańców Paryża, Władco Ciem! SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Szykujcie się. Potrzebuję was wszystkich. Szkarłatny Władca: Wchodzisz do gry, Mroczny Amorze. Biedronka: Co? Królowa Wizji: Co za zwrot akcji. Tego nędzni super-bohaterowie się nie spodziewali. Czarny Kot: Władca Ciem wykorzystuje Mrocznego Amora żeby wywołać złe emocje u ludzi. Pancernik: To jakiś koszmar! Biedronka: Pełna koncentracja! Oni nie mogą wygrać! Szkarłatny Władca: Spadnijcie na nich jak deszcz, szkarłatne akumy! Biedronka: UWAGA! Czarny Kot: O nie. Królowa Wizji: A oto bezlitosny plan Szkarłatnego Władcy pozbycia się waszych ukochanych obrońców. Ruda Kitka: Pancerniku, uważaj! Pancernik: Nie. Nie ty. Ruda Kitka: Puszczaj mnie. Ty słabeuszu. Biedronka: Ruda Kitko, nie dopuszczaj do siebie czaru złych mocy, bo padniesz ofiarą akumy. A na to właśnie liczy Władca Ciem. Pancernik: Wytrzymaj. Ruda Kitka: Nie nadajesz się na super-bohatera. Ha! Łapy precz wątlaku! Pancernik: Spokojnie. Królowa Pszczół: O mnie nie musisz się martwić, Biedronko. Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby emocje wzięły nade mną górę. Szkarłatny Władca: Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Pszczółko. Dyktatyran i Królowa Stylu: Chloé! Królowa Pszczół: Tata? Mama? Biedronka: Królowo Pszczół, skup się! Dyktatyran: Rozkazuję ci przestać się bawić w super-bohaterów! Wściekła Kitka: Ja jestem Wściekła Kitka! Pancernik: NIEEEE! Biedronka: Pancerniku, nie! Pancertrap: Nie ma już Pancernika. Tylko jest Pancertrap. Miś Goryczek: Stop! Czarny Kot: Królowo Pszczół. Królowa Os: Dla ciebie Królowo Os, ty karaluchu. Czarny Kot: Chyba najwyższa pora użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu, nie sądzisz? Biedronka: Potrzebuję do niego całej drużyny. Teraz nic z nim nie zrobię. Szkarłatny Władca: Ostatnia minuta meczu, Biedronko. Czarny Kot: Nie widzę jak mamy się z tego wykaraskać. Biedronka: Nie trać nadziei, bo nas też dopadnie akuma. Czarny Kot: Bardzo kotaklizmowa sytuacja, co? Biedronka: Hy! Kotaklizm. Właśnie. W ziemię, Czarny Kocie. Czarny Kot: No pewnie. KOTAKLIZM! Królowa Wizji: Nie ma Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Sami się unicestwili czy… Biedronka: Za chwilę przejdę transformację. Ja pobiegnę tędy a ty tędy. Marinette: Ale było blisko. Czarny Kot: Chowaj pazury. Adrien: Smacznego. Ale się pośpiesz. Nie mamy dużo czasu. Plagg: Podzielmy się. Tobie też się przyda. Adrien: Dzięki, Plagg. Szkarłatny Władca: Pantermenie, Wyśledź Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, nie mogą nam zwiać. Adrien: W porządku Biedronko? Marinette: Władca Ciem nigdy nie zawładnął tyloma osobami na raz. Coś się zmieniło. Adrien: Może odkrył jak wzmocnić nasze moce. Tak samo jak my. Marinette: Nadal wierzysz, że wygramy? Adrien: Sama mówiłaś, nie traćmy nadzieli. Wszyscy ludzie na nas liczą. Marinette: Ale… drużyna się rozsypała. Adrien: Wróćmy do tego, co sprawdzone. Duetu. Ty i ja przeciw wszystkim, kropeczko. MArinette: Nadchodzą. Adrien: No to pora się wykąpać. Marinette: Nie zapomnij założyć sprzętu nurkowego. Tikki, rośnij w moc! Adrien: Plagg, rośnij w moc! Biedronka: Hy! Syrena! Czarny Kot: Ty idź na ryby. Za dużo czasu zajmie uwalnianie ich od akumy po kolei. Biedronka: I właśnie dlatego musimy uderzyć we Władce Ciem. Używa swojej laski, żeby zakumizować ofiary. Jeśli ją zniszczymy to straci w jednej chwili całą armię. Szkarłatny Władca: Cha, cha, cha, cha. Patrzcie na mój triumf, Paryżanie. Wasi ulubieńcy są w pułapce. Biedronka: Chować kropki! Czarny Kot: Chowaj pazury! Biedronka: Pewnie jesteś ciekawy dalszego ciągu? Pora pokazać światu, że prawdziwa Biedronka wróciła. Nora: Patrzcie, wrócili nasi bohaterowie. Damocles: Hu, hu! Szkarłatny Władca: Przestań to kręcić, Królowo Wizji! Czarnym Miecz: Nie ma dla was ucieczki, hultaje. Wyciąć wroga w pień! Biedronka: Proponuję wybrać okrężną drogę. Czarny Kot: Zgadzam się, kropeczko. Masz jakieś genialne pomysły, kropeczko? Biedronka: Oprócz tego, żeby zwiać i się ukryć? Nora: Paryżanie! Dzisiaj wszyscy możemy być bohaterami! Czarny Miecz: Francuska rewolucja? Na nich! Gina: Nic ci nie jest? Marlena: Bardzo miło was znowu widzieć. Gina: Cały Paryż jest po waszej stronie. Marlena: Zatrzymamy ich a wy ratujcie świat. Biedronka: Jesteście wspaniali. Dziękuję. Powodzenia! Czarny Kot: Dzięki! Szkarłatny Władca: Za nimi, giganci. Złapcie Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, i każdego, kto ośmieli stanąć wam na drodze! Mężczyzna: Hej! Bobogiant: Ach, brum, brum. Czarny Kot: Ludzie są wspaniali. Biedronka: Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie wolno się poddawać, kocie. Szkarłatny Władca: Opierają się dłużej niż przypuszczałem. Asystura: Dopiero dochodzimy do ostatniej fazy naszego planu. Biedronka: Ty się zajmij gościem od lodów, dobra? Czarny Kot: Bardzo chętnie. Od tej walki zrobiłem się głodny. Biedronka: I zostaliśmy tylko we troje, Władco Ciem. Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! To jest znak, Władco Ciem. Znak, że twoje Miraculum trafi dziś do twojego pudełka. Iluzja Szkarłatnego Władcy: Jesteś pewna, że nie popełniasz wielkiego błędu? Skąd wiesz, że moje życzenie po zdobyciu obu Miraculum, nie byłoby korzystne dla wszystkich? Biedronka: Jeśli chcesz spełnić życzenie, to musisz za to zapłacić. Każdego dnia zmieniamy świat na lepsze. Naszymi czynami. Nie kierujemy się żądzą i nie żerujemy na innych bohaterach. Czarny Kot: Twoje życzenie musi być złe. Umiesz czynić tylko spustoszenie. Asystura: Nadszedł ten moment. Zaraz zatriumfujesz na zawsze. Biedronka: Jeszcze nie jest za późno. Przejdź na dobrą stronę. Naszą. Szkarłatny Władca: NIE! Biedronka: Ale z ciebie tchórz, Władco Ciem. Czarny Kot: Tym razem nie masz się gdzie schować. Biedronka: Teraz! Władca Ciem: Nie! Asystura: Nie! Władca Ciem: Dobra, dzieciaki. Patrzcie co może ktoś, kto nie ma nic do stracenia. Nigdy ze mną nie wygracie. Ani dzisiaj ani innego dnia. Jesteście tacy młodzi i niedoświadczeni. Nie potraficie nawet odsunąć czasu przemiany zwrotnej. Ruda Kitka: Przyda się pomoc? Biedronka: Złapałam cię w sieć, Władco Ciem, i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz. Królowa Pszczół: ŻĄDŁO! Sparaliżuję go i zostawię do waszej dyspozycji. Mayura: Władco Ciem. Jestem Mayura. Stanąłeś pod ścianą, nękany bezdenną rozpaczą. Ja ci pomogę. Władca Ciem: Nie. Nie rób tego. Mayura: Niech twoja rozpacz przemieni się w potężną ochronę. Biedronka: Co to za potwór?! Piórko? A drugie Miraculum, które stracił Mistrz Fu… Czarny Kot: To był paw. Królowa Pszczół: Biedronko, on uciekł! Czarny Kot: Widocznie zwiał jak pojawił się potwór. Biedronka: Władca Ciem od dzisiaj nie działa sam. Pomaga mu ktoś, kto posiada Miraculum Pawia. Może dzięki temu go wyśledzimy? Nooroo: Mistrzu? Ruda Kitka: I po naszej szansie na odnalezienie go. Biedronka: Przeszedł przemianę zwrotną. Musimy się zwijać. Ale najpierw… NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Nino: Proszę. Scena: Herbaciarnia Mistrza Fu. Mistrz Fu: Dziękuję Marinette. Scena: Dwór Agrestów. Gabriel: Mówiłem ci, żebyś nigdy nie używała Miraculum Pawia. Nathalie: Dzisiaj nie miałam wyboru. Musiałam pana ratować. Gabriel: Jest uszkodzone. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nathalie: Chcę panu pomóc. Doprowadzić to aż do końca. Gabriel: Dziękuję ci, Nathalio. Za wszystko. Scena: Park. Chloé: Nie ma mowy, żebym zjadła coś twojej roboty. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Alya: Zajęte. Tu też zajęte. Ale tam jest dużo miejsca. Mylane: Tu! Tu! Tu! Adrien: Można? Marinette: Nie. Proszę, id. Znaczy… Proszę bardzo. Stój sobie. Raczej… siadaj sobie. Adrien: Dziękuję. O nie. Ojciec każe mi iść na jakąś imprezę charytatywną. Muszę wracać. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Rose słusznie mówiła. Ty wszystkim pomagasz. Jak wtedy, gdy pomogłaś Julece przełamać klątwę klasowego zdjęcia, albo poznałaś Nathanaela z Marcem żeby stworzyli komiks. A ja dzięki tobie poszedłem do kina i zobaczyłem moją mamę na ekranie. Dlatego wszyscy chętnie pomogli ci przy tym pikniku. Bo dzisiaj to my mogliśmy pomóc tobie. Ty jesteś naszą szkolną Biedronką. Miłego wieczoru super- Marinette. Marinette: Adrien! Ja… bo ja… Tłum: Och… Marinette: Dziękuję. Tłum: Och… Adrien: Hm. Nie ma za co Marinette. Tłum: Łuhu! Haha! Łuhu! Zobacz też... Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)/Transcript